About Meharu
by Meharu
Summary: Meharu is 12 years old and she becomes a teacher cause of her father and her auntie is always away from home.


This is a story about a young girl and this girl name Meharu, she has dark black hair, she loves to go out side with her family and hang out with her only best friend Kaira, Meharu is 12 years old. Her family member are Malla her dad, Sakina her auntie, her mom died when she was giving birth to her long ago. Everytime that Meharu asked her dad Malla how she died he never gives her the right answer its always "she died by giving birth to you Meharu", but she wants to know the real answer though. Meharu loves to wear her late mothers clothes that her father given to her. She was wearing short black squirt with laces on the side and purple tank-top, her mother loved that outfit that's all that she knows cause of her father keeps telling her that. Meharu always carries a teddy bear eventhough shes 12 years old but she doesn't care what other people thinks about her.

One day Meharu was walking around out side waiting for Malla and Sakina to come home from there mission like always she mumbles to herself... "why can't I go on missions I'm old enough... its just like Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura they went on one when there 12 years old, I might have to go to the old man Sarutobi if I can join the school there before its too late... I hope not". Meharu walked to Konoha school and talked to Sarutobi the hokage to join them, she told him that she was related to Malla and Sakina, Sarutobi accepted her but he told her "Meharu you are already a ninja you don't have to take class cause I can see that you can do everything that the students are doing in the classes right know so you are a graduate", "but I want to be in the class and learn more I don't care I graduate already sir I want to be in a group or something..." she said while looking down. Sarutobi was looking at her and smiles "ok I'll but you in a group to teach the other kids and take them to missions hows that Meharu, you can be just like your father and auntie? **eventhough their ****A****nbu black ops ****plus I feel bad that you lost your mother just like Naruto but he lost both of his parents**". Meharu jumps a little bit and smiles "I would love that sir!" she walked over to the third hokage and gives him a hug "but one thing Meharu, theres dangerous people out there. Could you handle it?" said Sarutobi, Meharu nods with the agreement.

Meharu walks out and goes to Kaira's house to tell her the good news "KAIRA! KAIRA! I'M COMNG IN!" while running in the house to meet Kaira. Kaira "so whats that the good news Meharu?!" she was waiting patiently Meharu told her everything that happened just a few hours ago with Sarutobi "THAT'S AWESOME MEHARU! WE SHOULD GO OUT TO HAVE A DRINK! Your father wouldn't mind cause hes ALWAYS on missions anyways", "yeah that's true, plus everyone nows about it by know too" says Meharu. But there's something was bothering her in her mind "what will my papa and auntie would say when they find out that I'm gonna be a teacher eventhough I'm the same age as everyone in the class?" Meharu says while walking out with Kaira with a sigh. "Don't worry about it Meharu everything will be alright trust me cause that happened to me before long ago when you where just a baby" she smiles "WAIT?! You mean you known me when I was born! Then you should know how my mother died than right Kaira?!" says Meharu with a rang of excitement. "Will kinda I do, Meharu...", "what you mean Kaira" she stops and stare at Kaira with sadness. Kaira looks back at Meharu and takes a deep breath "I mean is I was only 4 years old when I meat you and your family cause my mother was friends your mother...but my mother told me when I was 5 years old and I really don't remember how she did and I know this Meharu your mother didn't die from giving birth to you." "Oh...I see..." while looking down. Kaira walked towards her and put her hand on Meharu's shoulder "come on Meharu this post to be a happy day cause your the new teacher for the students when they graduate", "your right Kaira it is so lets go" she walks on to town with Kaira by her side.


End file.
